Hilfe für Rain Island
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Ruffy & Co. nehmen einen unschuldig Verfolgten bei sich auf. Bald danach sind nicht nur Smoker und Buggy hinter ihnen her, sondern auch ein neuer Teufelsfrucht-Esser. Allerdings treffen sie auch einen alten Freund wieder... wird vorerst nicht fortgesetzt
1. Jagd auf einen Mörder

Hilfe für Rain Island – Folge 1: Jagd auf einen Mörder

Ich hab eigentlich kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Im Grunde sollte ich doch für meine Prüfungen lernen, außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob etwas Gutes dabei rauskommt, wenn ich eine Fanfic über eine Serie schreibe, die noch nicht mal zu Ende ist. Aber ob sie ankommt oder nicht, das entscheidet sowieso ihr. Also spart bitte nicht mit Kommentaren. Die Rechte an „One piece" und den Figuren hat mir leider so ein Typ namens Eiichiro Oda weggeschnappt.

Zwei Tage lang hatte es auf diesem Teil der Grandline keinen urplötzlich auftretenden Sturm gegeben, was angesichts der chaotischen Umweltbedingungen weltrekordverdächtig war. Der letzte Kontakt mit einem anderen Schiff war auch schon eine Zeitlang her, deshalb war an Bord der kleinen Karavelle, die einsam zur nächsten Insel dümpelte, alles ruhig. Zu ruhig für ein Piratenschiff, dessen Crew vor nicht sehr langer Zeit die gefürchtete Baroque-Firma auseinandergenommen hatte. Und den unvorsichtigen Schiffen, die es wagten, den Kurs dieses Schiffes zu kreuzen, wurde dieser Mut, die beinharte Entschlossenheit und die brennende Kampfeslust vom Jolly Roger mit dem grausamen... Strohhut und der Gallionsfigur, einem furchterregenden... Schafskopf mitgeteilt.

Ähem... Nun, werfen wir einen Blick auf die Besatzungsmitglieder. Da wären zunächst einmal in der Kombüse ein blonder Junge in einer Smokinghose und einem eleganten blauen Hemd. Mit der unvermeidlichen Zigarette im Mundwinkel würzte er geschickt mit der einen Hand ein paar Fleischkeulen, während er mit der anderen einen Salatkopf wusch. Er war wie immer voll in seinem Element und das musste er auch sein – immerhin war noch nie etwas von seinem Essen übriggeblieben, was allerdings hauptsächlich dem Käpt'n des Schiffes zu verdanken war. Der Junge verzog kurz die Lippen. Für den Käpt'n etwas schön anzurichten war vergebliche Liebesmüh – der aß alles. Aber es gab ja nicht nur ihn und bei diesem Gedanken nahm sein Gesicht einen verklärten Ausdruck an...

Der Grund dafür saß eine Kabine weiter und zeichnete emsig an der Seekarte, die sie nun schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Sie hatte so selten Zeit, um an ihr zu arbeiten, da musste sie schon jede freie Minute nutzen, die ihr dieser liebenswerte Chaotenhaufen da draußen auf Deck ließ. Das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte zufrieden. Auch diese Karte würde wieder ein Meisterstück werden. Wie alle, die sie bis jetzt gezeichnet hatte. Hier gab es zwar keinen, der diese Schönheit wirklich zu schätzen wusste, aber das war ihr ganz recht. Sie hatte viel zu lange für andere als sich selbst gezeichnet. Als sie ein zischendes Geräusch hörte, fuhr sie kurz zusammen, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es aus der Kabine unter ihr kam...

Das vielleicht absonderlichste Mitglied dieser Crew war gerade dabei, eine seltsame Mixtur zusammenzumischen. Es war nicht unbedingt ungefährlich, deshalb machte er so etwas nur an ausnehmend sonnigen Tagen, an denen die Navigatorin des Schiffs Unwetter-Entwarnung gegeben hatte. Aber nötig war die Arbeit auf jeden Fall. Es zischte kurz und der kleine Elch mit dem roten Zylinder auf dem Kopf hob die Pfote vor die Schnauze, bis sich der Dampf verzogen hatte. Dann nahm er die runde, gelbe Pille aus der Schüssel, die sich aus der Mixtur gebildet hatte. Sehr schön, ein weiterer Rumbleball war fertig. Wer wusste schon, wann er ihn brauchen würde? Er war ja nicht wie der Käpt'n oder der Schiffskoch, deren Waffe ihre Körper waren, der Rumbleball gehörte zu seinem Kampfstil wie die drei Schwerter zu...

Der grünhaarige Junge schlief. Das war nun weiß Gott keine Besonderheit, wenn er nicht gerade trainierte, dann aß oder schlief er an Bord des Schiffs, mehr nicht. Momentan gab es ja auch nichts, was ihn dabei gestört hätte, was eine absolute Ausnahmesituation an Bord dieses Schiffes war. Sein Schnarchen war das einzige, was diese Ruhe störte. Seine Gefühle über den Traum konnte man seinem Gesicht nicht ablesen – wie auch im Wachzustand meist nicht – aber angenehm war die Erinnerung an das riesige schwarze Schwert, welches durch seinen Brustkorb glitt, nicht. Kurz flatterten die Lider des Jungen und seine Hand legte sich instinktiv um den Griff des Yubashili, eins seiner drei Schwerter. Ein Geräusch holte ihn aus dem Alptraum wieder zurück und sein Griff verstärkte sich. Schnell sah er sich um. Ach, sie. Nein, sie hatte ihn bestimmt nicht aufgeweckt...

Die schwarzhaarige junge Frau war so sehr in ihr Buch versunken, dass sie das Schnarchen des Schwertkämpfers gar nicht hörte. Wie in den meisten Fällen saß sie in ihrem Lehnstuhl an Deck und las – oder eher verschlang - Bücher über antike Kulturen, geheimnisvolle Phänomene und erstaunliche Entdeckungen. Von allem gab es auf der Grandline genug, der Lesestoff würde ihr wohl kaum ausgehen. Nichts konnte ihre Zielstrebigkeit, mit der sie Hinweise in den Büchern suchte, behindern, darin war sie genauso wie alle anderen an Bord: Jeder verfolgte seinen Traum mit unerschütterlichem Eifer. Obwohl sie es kaum zeigte, genoss sie es, von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die genauso fest an Unmögliches glaubten wie sie, gleichwohl sie sich oft wie Kleinkinder benahmen. Allerdings hatte sie früher kaum etwas zu lachen gehabt... auch das zog sie zu dieser sonderbaren Gruppe hin. Als sie ein Geräusch hörte, sah sie irritiert zum Ausguck hoch...

Dieser justierte gerade seine Schutzbrille, die zugleich als Fernglas wirkte. Seine glorreiche Aufgabe war es nun mal, hier nach unentdeckten Eilanden Ausschau zu halten, die er und die anderen dann heldenmütig erkunden würden. Er, der unerschrockenste Freibeuter, den die Grandline je gesehen hatte, würde allen Gefahren, die diese ihnen entgegenwarf, trotzen. Die Lippen des Jungen verzogen sich zu einem vollen Grinsen. Er stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, während er in Gedanken Monster besiegte und ganze Dörfer errettete. Plötzlich hörte er ein kratzendes Geräusch hinter sich. Sein Kopf fuhr herum. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nichts sehen, bis die Linsen seiner Schutzbrille wieder klar wurden. Dann enthüllten sie ihm einen furchterregend großen Rachen mit riesigen Zähnen, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Der Junge wich bis zum Rand des Mastkorbs zurück und brüllte aus voller Kehle...

Das letzte Mitglied der Piratencrew lag an seinem Lieblingsplatz des Schiffes: dem Kopf der Galionsfigur, die wie der Kopf eines Schafes geformt war. Allerdings sah der Junge diesmal nicht wie sonst immer aufs weite Meer hinaus, denn ihm war langweilig. Sterbenslangweilig. So öde wie noch nie. Die langen, schlaksigen Gliedmaßen hingen lustlos hinunter, während der Kopf des Jungen hin- und herpendelte. Der Strohhut, den er immer bei sich trug, sein wertvollster Besitz, lag auf dem Bauch, damit er nicht ins Meer fiel. Denn nachschwimmen könnte er ihm nicht. Vielleicht hatte ja der Ausguck etwas gesehen? Schon begannen sich die Arme des Jungen in Richtung Mastkorb zu strecken, wurden länger und länger, bis sie schließlich die hintere Kante des Korbs erreicht hatten. Nachdem der schwarzhaarige Junge das geschafft hatte, grinste er verwegen, hakte die Füße unter der Galionsfigur zusammen und dehnte seinen ganzen Körper solange, bis sein Kopf über die Kante des Korbs gucken konnte. Für einen Gummimenschen war das Leben immer lustig! Als der Ausguck sich überrascht umdrehte, machte der Junge den Mund weit auf und lachte ihn an. Der Ausguck jedoch hatte noch seine Vergrößerungsbrille auf, wurde bei diesem Anblick kreidebleich und schrie...

„AAAAAH! EIN MONSTER!"

Im nächsten Moment flogen zwei Türen auf, aus denen ein zum Kampf bereiter Koch, der noch immer einen Salatkopf in der Hand hielt und eine erschrockene Navigatorin stürmten, die nach dem Anblick der Situation allerdings selbst zu kochen begann. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich eine Tür im unteren Teil des Schiffes, aus dem ein kleiner Elch hervorlugte. Beim Heck des Schiffes hatte der Schwertkämpfer bereits eine seiner Waffen halb gezogen, steckte sie jedoch mit einem halb belustigten, halb verärgerten Schnauben wieder in die Scheide zurück. Die schwarzhaarige junge Frau gönnte sich lediglich ein amüsiertes Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr beiden einen Knall?", tobte Nami und zeigte auf Ruffy, der sich noch immer am Mastkorb festhielt. „Ihr habt wirklich nur Blödsinn im Kopf, ihr Clowns!"

„Ruffy, was soll der Quatsch?", verlangte der grünhaarige Schwertkämpfer zu wissen, während er sich wieder setzte. Allerdings grinste Lorenor Zorro dabei hintergründig. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als Lysop zu erschrecken?"

„Wieso denn?", fragte der Käpt'n des Schiffes. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob er was gesehen hat."

„Ja, dich, du Strohkopf!", empörte sich dieser. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so!"

„Ruffy, dafür, dass du Nami gestört hast, kriegst du heute eine kleinere Portion Abendessen!", drohte Sanji, während seine Augen die ganze Zeit über an der wütenden Schönheit klebten.

Chopper sah sich verwirrt um. „Was habt ihr denn alle? Wo ist das Monster?"

„Es gibt keins. Lysop hat Ruffy für eins gehalten..."

„Er sah aber wirklich wie eins aus! So ein riesiges mit tausend spitzen Zähnen..."

„Sanji, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun! Ich hab doch schon solchen Hunger..."

„Dann mach das nächste Mal nicht so einen Blödsinn. UND KOMM ENDLICH VOM MASTKORB RUNTER!"

„Ihr seid doch wirklich die größten Kindsköpfe, die sich je aufs Meer gewagt haben! Wenn ihr mich noch einmal stört, dann..."

„Schon gut, sie haben's wohl begriffen! Kannst du jetzt mal die Lautstärke zurückdrehen, damit ich schlafen kann?"

„Du pennst doch ohnehin den ganzen Tag. Wenn du auf die beiden aufgepasst hättest..."

„Wieso aufpassen? Was haben wir denn überhaupt gemacht?"

An diesem Punkt ging die Konversation an Bord der Flying Lamb in viele Monologe über, die mit dem ursprünglichen Thema nicht mehr sehr viel zu tun hatten, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Schimpfworten in die eine oder andere Richtung. Nico Robin, die sich als einzige nicht daran beteiligte, sah ein bisschen unwillig von ihrem Buch auf, aber als sie die anderen nach Herzenslust streiten sah, musste sie wider Willen grinsen. Resignierend legte sie das Buch zur Seite, stand auf, streckte sich auf eine Art und Weise, die Sanji zu neuen Kommentaren animiert hätte, wenn er nicht gerade mit Zorro gestritten hätte. Dann lehnte sie sich an die Reling und genoss die Aussicht.

Es war ein so wunderschöner Tag, eigentlich viel zu schade, um auf dem Meer zu sein. Aber nach Namis Schätzungen mussten sie ja bald eine neue Insel erreichen. Nico selbst war zwar als einzige der Gruppe schon einige Jahre lang auf der Grandline unterwegs, aber nicht auf dieser Route. Ruffy hatte ihr Angebot, eine Strecke zu nehmen, die sie kannte, sofort abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, dann ginge der ganze Spaß flöten. Seltsamerweise konnte man ihm aber kaum widersprechen, wenn er mit einem abenteuerlustigen Grinsen vor einem stand. Er hatte wirklich etwas Besonderes an sich.

Plötzlich blinzelte sie. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und beschattete sie mit der Hand. Ja, dort vorne war etwas. Konnte das vielleicht...?

„He, Leute!", rief sie. „Seht ihr da vorne auch was?"

Sofort hörten alle Streitereien auf und alle bis auf Sanji, der fluchend in seiner Kombüse verschwand, weil er etwas leicht Verbranntes gerochen hatte, stürzten zur Reling. Nach einigen Sekunden gespannten Schweigens hörte man aus dem Ausguck einen Freudenschrei.

„Ja, du hast Recht!", pflichtete ihr Lysop bei. „Das ist eine Insel! Wir haben eine neue Insel erreicht!"

„JAHUUUU!" Ruffy umklammerte den Schafskopf des Schiffes mit allen Gliedmaßen und reckte den Kopf so weit nach vor, dass ihm beinahe der Hut entglitten wäre. „Da müssen wir hin. Zorro! Los, wir müssen sofort den Kurs ändern!"

Der Schwertkämpfer hatte sich bereits umgedreht und marschierte Richtung Steuerruder. „Bin schon dabei, Käpt'n."

„Endlich wieder eine neue Insel", frohlockte Nami. Sie wandte sich an Nico: „Hast du eine Ahnung, welche das ist?"

„Nein", entgegnete diese. „Vermutlich eine eher Unbedeutendere. Ich kenne von den meisten wichtigen Inseln der Grandline zumindest die Position, aber die ist mir unbekannt."

„Hoffentlich ist es da nicht wieder so heiß wie in Alabasta", murmelte Chopper, der sich in seiner kleinen Form sichtlich schwer tat, über die Reling zu sehen. „Egal, was dort auf uns wartet – ich bitte um ein kühles Plätzchen."

„Ich würde lieber nicht zu laut beten", meinte Zorro, der gerade wieder zurückkehrte, grinsend. „Am Ende erhört dich noch irgendein Gott und wir landen in einer Eiswüste."

„Wäre durchaus möglich", schaltete sich Nami ein. „Bei den Naturgesetzen oder eher ihrer Abwesenheit, wie sie auf der Grandline herrschen, könnten wir genauso gut auf einer neuentstandenen Vulkaninsel landen."

„Glaub ich nicht." Ruffy grinste die anderen an. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es dort lustig werden wird, also müssen dort auch Menschen sein!"

„Welch logische Schlussfolgerung", kommentierte Chopper, bevor Nami wieder eine gehässige Bemerkung machen konnte. Dann schnupperte er. „Ich glaube, das Essen ist fertig."

Im selben Moment ging die Kombüsentür auf und Sanjis Kopf schwenkte nach draußen. „He, ihr Fressmaschinen, es ist angerichtet!" Mit veränderten Tonfall: „Nami, Nico, ich hab euch zwei Süßen einen Cocktail gemixt, um auf die neue Insel anzustoßen."

„He, wieso machst du uns nie so einen?", beschwerte sich Lysop, während er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinabkletterte. Immerhin erreichte Ruffy die Kombüse vor ihm, also tat Eile Not!

„Weil ich die Lebensmittel genau rationiere, klar?", knurrte Sanji, während die anderen an ihm vorbeigingen. „Immerhin könnte es doch sein, dass wir auf der Insel kein Essen bekommen." Als Nami und Nico an ihm vorbeischlenderten, wuchs ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Darum bekommen nur die Wichtigsten auf diesem Schiff solch exquisite Leckereien."

„Ooh, danke Sanji", säuselte Nami und tätschelte dem Koch auf die Wange, sodass dieser vor Glück beinahe zusammenklappte. Sie grinste, als sie weiterging.

„Und was ist mit mir, Sanji?", verlangte Ruffy mit vollem Mund zu wissen. „Bin ich nicht auch wichtig? Ich bin immerhin der Käpt'n."

„Sei einmal im Leben mit dem zufrieden, das du hast", brummte Zorro zwischen zwei Bissen. „Du bekommst doch ohnehin schon dreimal mehr als jeder von uns!"

„Ich hab nun mal Hunger", entgegnete der Gummimann und schielte verlangend auf verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht, als Lysop zur Tür hereinstürmte, bevor er sich seine Portion hatte schnappen können. „Chopper, du bist doch so klein. Könnte ich nicht...?"

„Oh nein! Ich bin vielleicht klein, aber Hunger hab ich auch! Lass deine Hände dort, wo ich sie sehen kann, Ruffy!"

„Wie hältst du es nur aus, deine verärgerte Miene aufrechtzuerhalten, Nami?", fragte Nico flüsternd ihre Sitznachbarin, während sie mit Genuss an ihrem Drink nippte. „Ich muss mich stets zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen, wenn ihr so streitet."

„Ich denke, ich muss immer ärgerlich sein", erklärte Nami, während sie die anderen beobachtete. „Sonst käme ich vor lauter Lachen nicht zum Navigieren." Sie grinste und prostete der ehemaligen Baroque-Agentin zu.

„Na, hat euch der Drink geschmeckt, ihr zwei?", flötete Sanji mit seinem Herzchenblick.

„Ich glaub, ich geh besser", sagte Zorro genervt und stand auf. „Bei diesem Getue kann ich sonst das gute Essen nicht bei mir behalten."

„Ich geh auch", rief Ruffy zu jedermanns Überraschung. „Ich will sehen, ob man die neue Insel schon erkennen kann!"

„Also, diese Insel muss echt was Besonderes sein", merkte Lysop an, während er auf die Tür starrte, durch die Ruffy verschwunden war. „Wenn Ruffy dafür sogar sein Essen stehen lässt." Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er Ruffys Teller und aß zur Abwechslung einmal seine Portion.

„Schade", meinte Ruffy etwas enttäuscht, als er sich in dem kleinen Hafen der Insel umsah. „Offenbar doch nicht so viel los hier."

„Sei doch froh, dass es hier überhaupt Menschen gibt", entgegnete Zorro. „Nicht jede Insel ist wie Loguetown. Hätte ja auch ein zweites Little Garden sein können."

„Na und? Dort war's doch cool, oder nicht?"

„Also, während ihr zwei Pfeifen euch streitet", schaltete sich Sanji ins Gespräch ein, „werde ich mal hier einkaufen gehen. Hat eins der Mädchen vielleicht Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

„Nee, lieber nicht", meinte Nami, während ihr Blick über den Hafen schweifte. „Ich will lieber ins Stadtinnere, obwohl es dort wohl auch nicht sehr viel zu kaufen geben wird. Braucht einer von euch Geld?"

„Nicht zu deinen Konditionen, danke", knurrte Zorro. „Ich bin grade erst schuldenfrei, und diesen Status möchte ich noch eine Zeitland beibehalten. Komm, gehen wir Ruffy, bevor sie mich doch noch irgendwie in eine Falle lockt."

„Darf ich mich euch anschließen?", meldete sich überraschend Nico Robin zu Wort. „Mir steht heute nicht der Sinn nach einer Shopping-Tour, wie Nami sie wohl vorhat. Ich würde lieber etwas von der Stadt sehen."

„Sicher, wieso nicht?", meinte Ruffy, plötzlich wieder gut gelaunt. Er deutete auf eine Straße. „Gehen wir zum Zentrum. Wenn irgendwo hier was los ist, dann dort."

„Da geht's aber nicht zum Zentrum, du Schwachkopf! Siehst du nicht, wie die Gebäude angelegt sind? Dein Orientierungssinn ist nicht besser als der eines toten Fischs!"

„He, keine Beleidigungen über Essen, während ich in der Nähe bin, klar?"

„Na schön, kommst dann wenigstens du mit, Chopper?", wandte sich Nami an den kleinen Elchmensch. Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Ich könnte mich vielleicht sogar überreden lassen, dir etwas zu spendieren."

„Und ich weiß auch genau, warum du ausgerechnet mich fragst", entgegnete der kleine Elch zynisch. „Weil du wieder vorhast, die Stadt leer zu kaufen und einen Packesel brauchst."

„Ach, komm schon", meinte Nami, ging in die Hocke und strich ihm über die Wange. „Du kannst doch eine schwache Frau nicht allein in dieser großen Stadt lassen, oder? Biiiitte."

Chopper war rot wie eine Tomate und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut", rief er, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ich komm ja mit. Aber das mit dem Spendieren nehm ich wörtlich, damit das klar ist."

„Und du, Lysop? Willst du auch mit uns kommen?"

„Nein danke", wehrte dieser ab. „Die paar Ersatzteile, die ich brauche, bekomme ich auch sicher hier im Hafen. Wenn ich dabei bin, kommst du höchstens in Versuchung, mir auch deinen Kram aufzudrängen."

„Schön, dann kannst du ja MIR beim Tragen helfen, Lysop. Wir brauchen nämlich jede Menge neues Futter, bedank dich bei Ruffy."

„Pah, Langweiler! Komm Chopper, dann gehen eben nur wir beide."

Somit blieben Sanji und Lysop allein im Hafen übrig. Der Lügenbaron war zwar durch Sanjis ernüchterndes Angebot etwas verstimmt, sah sich aber nach einigen Minuten trotzdem schon wieder interessiert in allen Ständen um. Während Sanji bereits fachmännisch mit den Fischern feilschte, war ihm ein Stand ins Auge gefallen, an dem offenbar angeschwemmte Kleinteile verkauft wurden. Eine alte Frau betrieb diesen Stand. Da in diesem Bereich des Hafens nicht allzu viel los war, entschied Lysop, sich das Sortiment mal anzusehen.

Die alte Frau nickte ihm wortlos zu, als er sich näherte und ließ ihn in Ruhe das Strandgut aus der Nähe ansehen. Während er sich neugierig umsah, fing sein Mund wie von selbst zu plappern an: „He, das ist genau das Teil, das ich gesucht habe! Wie viel kostet es? Oha, das Ding kenne ich ja überhaupt nicht. Wozu ist es gut, wissen Sie das? Mann, so ein Zufall, so etwas habe ich schon in Alabasta gesehen! Kennen Sie Alabasta?" Er holte tief Luft, als die Frau den Kopf neigte. „Tja, da waren ich und meine Freunde schon mal! Da war gerade der Bürgerkrieg voll im Gange, das war ganz schön gefährlich, wissen Sie?" Er klopfte sich an die Brust. „Aber Käpt'n Lysop – das bin ich – kannte keine Furcht. Wir haben den Krieg in Nullkommanichts beendet und der König persönlich hat uns mit den höchsten Ehren überhäuft! Weil wir nämlich die gesamte Führungsetage der Baroque-Firma allein ausgeschaltet haben. Die hatten alle Teufelskräfte und waren saugefährlich, aber wir..."

An dieser Stelle wurde Lysop in seinem Monolog unterbrochen, als die alte Frau die Hand ans Ohr legte und es in seine Richtung drehte. Er verstummte urplötzlich und sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was hast du gesagt, junger Mann?", krächzte die Alte. „Willst du etwas kaufen? Dann musst du etwas lauter reden, ich bin nämlich schon ein bisschen schwerhörig, weißt du."

Bevor Lysop sich erholen und eine etwas weniger dumme Miene aufsetzen konnte, erschallte hinter ihm Sanjis Stimme: „He, Lysop! Beeil dich ein wenig mit deinem Einkauf, wenn's geht! Ich hab hier nämlich schon die erste Ladung Lebensmittel, die an Bord geschafft werden müssen!"

Lysop brachte sein Geschäft schnell zum Abschluss und ging dann mit sauertöpfischer Miene zum Koch der Flying Lamb hinüber, der bereits am nächsten Stand war und dem Verkäufer die Schweißperlen ins Gesicht trieb. Den Rest des Tages über war er ungewöhnlich schweigsam, was Sanji ziemlich wunderte. Normalerweise fühlte sich Lysop in einer Menschenmenge doch sehr wohl, weil er dann wieder seine Aufschneidereien anbringen konnte. Selbst als alles verstaut war und er dem Lügenbaron sagte, er könne nun wieder selbst einkaufen gehen, winkte dieser nur ab und verschwand in seiner Kabine. Der blonde Koch zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann jedoch verschwand er wieder in der Kombüse und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Mit den neuen Lebensmitteln war er imstande, ein himmlisches Menü für Nami und Nico zuzubereiten, wenn sie zurückkamen. Ein Menü, für das sie ihn zeitlebens lieben würden!

Obwohl seine Gedanken in weiter Ferne schweiften, begannen seine Hände bereits mit dem Sortieren der Zutaten. Während er einige Karotten wusch, fragte er sich mit verklärtem Gesicht, was die beiden Schnuckelchen wohl gerade machten...

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier doch so viele Kaufhäuser gibt", frohlockte Nami, während sie mit hingerissenem Blick zwischen den kleinen Häusern umherstreifte. „Ist zwar nicht so toll wie in Loguetown, aber ein paar hübsche Sachen haben wir ja auch schon erstanden, nicht wahr, Chopper?"

„Ein paar hübsche Sachen?", wiederholte dieser, in seiner Elchgestalt neben ihr hertrabend, halb entsetzt. „Das nennst du ein paar hübsche Sachen?" Damit spielte er auf das gute Dutzend mittelgroßer Pakete an, die sich in den letzten Stunden auf seinem Rücken angesammelt hatten. Sie waren zwar einzeln zum Glück nicht so schwer, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit lasteten sie ihm inzwischen doch auf dem Kreuz. „Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich in diesem Loguetown noch nicht dabei war!"

„Ach, jetzt nörgle doch nicht dauernd rum", rüge ihn Nami und blieb bei einem weiteren Geschäft stehen. „So viel habe ich nun auch wieder nicht eingekauft. Und außerdem hab ich dir doch versprochen, dich nachher einzuladen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Und ich frage mich gerade, ob das diese ganze Mühe wert ist."

„Sei doch kein solcher Langweiler! Schließlich muss ich doch auch an Nico denken, oder? Wenn sie sich dauernd Sachen von mir ausleiht, muss ich mir doch neue kaufen!" Nami nickte ob dieser höchst logischen Schlussfolgerung.

„Wieso geht sie dann nicht selbst einkaufen?"

„Schluss jetzt", bestimmte das rothaarige Mädchen und unterstrich das, indem sie Chopper die Hand auf den Mund legte. „Na schön, du hast ja Recht. Das ist das letzte Geschäft, in das ich gehe, in Ordnung? Und jetzt sei schön brav und warte hier, ja?"

„Sei schön brav und warte hier", brummte Chopper, während er sich mit der linken Seite an der Hauswand abstützte. „Die hat gut reden – SIE muss ja nicht das ganze Gewicht tragen, das ich hier herumschleppe. Aber dafür werde ich nachher doppelt und dreifach nachbestellen, darauf kann sie sich verlassen!" Nami war zwar süß, aber das hieß nicht, dass man sich von ihr ausnutzen lassen durfte, das hatte er am abschreckendem Beispiel Zorros in Alabasta gesehen. Obwohl Chopper damals unheimlich froh deswegen gewesen war, hatte der arme Kerl ihn durch den halben Kontinent durch die Wüste schleppen müssen. Wenigstens hatte der Schwertkämpfer es geschafft, damit seine Schulden bei Nami als beglichen hinzustellen und konnte jetzt wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen. Chopper jedenfalls hatte sich vorgenommen, seine Mühe hier auf jeden Fall wieder wettzuessen!

„He, Jaquis, sieh dir mal das an!"

„Was ist denn los, Abroc? Hast du mal wieder eine ach-so-tolle Gelegenheit bemerkt? Deswegen wären wir das letzte Mal fast geschnappt worden, weißt du noch?"

„Jeder macht mal einen Fehler! Komm, sieh's dir doch mal an."

Chopper hörte Schritte hinter sich, blieb aber dennoch in Gedanken versunken an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Erst als zwei Schatten auf ihn fielen, lugte er unter seinem Hut hervor. Vor ihm standen zwei ziemlich dreckige und unangenehm aussehende Typen, die wahrscheinlich den bisherigen Tag in einer Taverne verbracht hatten, denn der Alkoholgeruch biss scharf in Choppers gutes Näschen. Er beschloss spontan, die beiden nicht zu mögen.

„Na, Jaquis?", meinte der eine mit einem Lächeln, das dadurch getrübt wurde, dass ihm einige Zähne fehlten. Wahrscheinlich eine Kneipenschlägerei. „Sieh dir das an. So ein Haufen hübscher Pakete ganz allein hier auf der Straße."

„Du hast Recht", pflichtete ihm der andere widerwillig bei. „Offenbar ist der Weihnachtsmann heuer schon etwas früher gekommen."

„Genau. Und Geschenke soll man immer annehmen, nicht wahr? Was ist mit dem Esel?" Esel. Chopper glaubte nicht recht zu hören. Wie hatten ihn diese ungewaschenen Saufköpfe eben genannt? „Sollen wir den mitnehmen? Immerhin sind die Pakete auf ihm festgeschnallt."

„Nö, lieber nicht", entgegnete der andere und streckte die Hand nach der Schnalle aus. „Hab mich schon einmal mit so einem dämlichen Vieh herumgeschlagen. Die sind störrischer als sonst was, glaub mir. Wir nehmen lieber nur die Pakete und dann..."

Der Rest des Satzes blieb dem Kerl im Hals stecken, als sich das Tier plötzlich veränderte. Die Beine schwollen an, als sich in Sekundenschnelle Muskeln entwickelten. Der Oberkörper wurde massiger und drohte den Gürtel, der die Päckchen umschloss zu sprengen. Dann erhob sich das... Ding auf zwei Beine und ragte drohend über den beiden Möchtegern-Dieben auf. Es war nun mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie. Weiße Zähne glitzerten im trüben Licht der Gasse. Ein Knurren ertönte.

„WIE SPRECHT IHR MIT EINEM ELCH?", brüllte das Wesen wütend auf und riss beide Arme in die Höhe. Die beiden Kerle kreischten angsterfüllt, drehten sich um und suchten mit rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit das Weite. Ihr Schreien war noch zu hören, lange nachdem sich Chopper wieder in seine Elchform zurückverwandelt hatte. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Nami, die gleich darauf aus dem Laden heraustrat. „Hast du nach mir gerufen, Chopper?"

„Nein, nein", entgegnete der Elchmensch immer noch grinsend. „War nichts Besonderes."

„Nichts Besonderes? Und wieso liegen dann zwei meiner Pakete am Boden?", fragte Nami streng und lud ihm diese und noch drei weitere wieder auf. „Und ich dachte, du wärst anders als Ruffy, der keine fünf Sekunden stillstehen kann. Ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich dich wirklich einladen soll, Chopper!"

„Treib's nicht zu weit, Nami", brummte dieser wenig erfreut über das neue Gewicht. „Sonst liegen hier gleich mehr als zwei Pakete am Boden."

Das Mädchen grinste ihn an. „War doch nur Spaß", versicherte sie ihm und kraulte ihn unter der Schnauze. „Ich würde doch meinen großzügigen Helfer nicht betrügen – zumindest nicht jetzt." Als Chopper rot wurde, lachte sie und deutete nach vorn. „Komm, jetzt gehen wir was essen. Die ganze Shopperei macht mich hungrig. Oder willst du noch etwas erledigen?"

Chopper dachte an die zwei Kerle vorhin und grinste. „Nein, danke", entgegnete er. „Ich hatte bereits meinen Spaß!" Dann ging er, ohne Namis fragendem Blick Beachtung zu schenken, an ihr vorbei. Vorhin hatte er einen leckeren Geruch aufgefangen, dem er unbedingt nachgehen wollte.

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr, dass Gold Roger auch auf dieser Insel war?", fragte Ruffy, der gutgelaunt auf allen Seiten nach etwas Interessantem Ausschau hielt. Zorro und Nico gingen etwas weiter hinter ihm. In beiden Gesichtern war kaum abzulesen, ob ihnen stinklangweilig war oder ob sie sich einfach nur umsahen.

„Schwer zu sagen", meinte Nico Robin, während sie kritisch einige alte Häuser musterte. „Kaum jemand weiß, auf welcher Route der Piratenkönig die Grandline bereist hat – zumindest gibt es keiner zu. Die Marine sieht es nicht gerne, wenn er über Gebühr verehrt wird."

„Also, wenn Ruffy mal tatsächlich Piratenkönig wird, dann wird jeder wissen, wo er entlanggekommen ist", sagte Zorro grinsend. Auf Nicos fragenden Blick sprach er weiter: „Man muss nur der Spur leergefutterter Restaurants folgen."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ruffy, der Zorros Kommentar nicht gehört hatte und sich über das Lachen seiner beiden Freunde wunderte. Vor allem Nico lachte äußerst selten, auch wenn man sie in letzter Zeit häufig lächeln sah. Er drehte seinen Kopf um 180 Grad. „Wieso lacht ihr denn?"

„Ruffy, dreh deinen Kopf wieder nach vorn", entgegnete Zorro sofort wieder ernst. „Einige Leute starren dich schon an!"

„Na und?"

„Wenn du die Leute so verängstigst, dann müssen wir wahrscheinlich bald wieder verschwinden", erklärte ihm Nico, die der Menschenmenge auf der Straße forschende Blicke zuwarf. Zum Glück waren die meisten mit Einkaufen beschäftigt. „Die meisten Menschen fürchten sich vor Leuten mit Teufelskräften." Ein Schatten schien über ihr Gesicht zu huschen. „Und meist aus gutem Grund."

„Ach so", sagte Ruffy und drehte seinen Kopf wieder in seine Normalposition. „Aber wir haben den Leuten doch nichts getan. Wieso sollten sie uns fürchten?"

„Vielleicht, weil wir mit der Piratenflagge eingelaufen sind?", kommentierte Zorro bissig.

Plötzlich wurden die drei hellhörig, als sie eine Menschenmenge sahen, die sich auf dem Hauptplatz versammelt hatte. Offenbar war es etwas Wichtiges, denn immer mehr Leute strömten dort zusammen. Ganz in der Mitte des Platzes, wo offenbar ein Podest für den Redner errichtet worden war, stand ein etwas dicklicher Mann mit weißer Perücke, der wild gestikulierend auf die Menge einredete. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot vor lauter Schreien, da er anscheinend kein Megaphon hatte.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Ruffy neugierig und reckte den Kopf.

„Könnte das etwas mit uns zu tun haben?", fragte Nico, die instinktiv die Hände vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte. „Vielleicht wollen die Leute hier keine Piraten."

„Könnte sein", stimmte Zorro zu, der bereits sein Kitetsu halb aus der Scheide geschoben hatte. „Aber das muss nicht sein. Normalerweise dürfen Piraten schon in einem Hafen ankern, wenn nicht grade ein Marineschiff daneben liegt."

„Das sollten wir uns unbedingt anhören", meinte Ruffy und lief los. „Vielleicht ist da was Interessantes los."

„Jetzt warte doch", rief Zorro ihm nach, aber es war zwecklos. Der Gummijunge lief einfach weiter auf die Menge zu. „Ich krieg die Krise", zischte der Schwertkämpfer. „Nur weil es harmlos sein KÖNNTE, rennt er gleich hin."

„Wir sollten ihm nachgehen", meinte Nico. „Wenn die Leute uns verjagen wollen, wird er trotz all seiner Kräfte vielleicht Hilfe brauchen."

„Du hast Recht", resignierte Zorro und lief los. „Ich wünschte bloß, wir kämen auf eine einzige Insel, auf der uns der Tollpatsch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

„He, Leute", winkte Ruffy, als sich die beiden näherten. „Das ist echt komisch, wie der da rumfuchtelt, nicht wahr?"

„Sei still", fauchte eine Frau, die neben ihm stand. „Das, was der Bürgermeister sagt, ist nicht witzig!"

„Entschuldigen Sie ihn bitte", wandte sich Nico an die Frau. „Er ist einfach froh, endlich wieder an Land zu sein. Darf ich fragen, worum es hier geht?"

Die Frau sah sie ernst an. „Wir suchen nach einem Mörder!"

_Und in der nächsten Folge von „One piece":_

Während die Leute noch immer diskutieren, unternehmen Zorro, Ruffy und Nicoi einen Ausflug in die Berge, bis auf sie geschossen wird. In der Stadt unten hören die anderen den Schuss und rennen zum Marktplatz. Ruffy gelingt es tatsächlich, den Mörder zu stellen, aber eigentlich wirkt dieser nicht sehr schuldig. Als die Stadtleute herankommen, um ihn zu lynchen, bittet er die Freunde um Hilfe. Was wird Ruffy tun? Dies alles erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge von „One piece"!


	2. Erstens kommt es anders

Hilfe für Rain Island – Folge 2: Erstens kommt es anders...

So, versuchen wir mal Kapitel 2. Bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber das wird sich schon noch ändern... wenn ich in nächster Zeit überhaupt zum Schreiben komme. Mal sehen. Über Kommis freu ich mich jederzeit und dass One piece nicht mir gehört, sollte eigentlich allen Fans bekannt sein.

„Ein Mörder?" Ruffy machte große Augen. „Echt?"

„Wer wurde denn ermordet?", fragte Zorro, seine Hand noch immer locker am Schwertgriff.

„Der Sohn unseres Bürgermeisters", antwortete die Frau noch immer in gerechtem Zorn. „Er war gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt und dieser Bastard hat ihn einfach aufgeschlitzt!"

Zorros Augenbraue zuckte. „Aufgeschlitzt?", fragte er in scheinbar neutralem, in Wahrheit jedoch tödlich angespanntem Tonfall. Konnte es vielleicht sein...? Aber nein. ER würde sich nie zu einem Mord an einem hilflosen Kind herablassen.

„Woher weiß man, wer den Mord begangen hat?", wollte Nico Robin wissen. „Wurde der Verdächtige bei der Tat ertappt?"

„Ertappt?" Die Frau schnappte abfällig nach Luft. „Nein! Aber er ist derjenige, der sofort nach dem Verbrechen aus der Stadt geflüchtet ist! Außerdem konnte man es ihm schon ansehen, dass er gefährlich ist, als er in die Stadt kam. Dieser wilde Blick, dieses verwahrloste Aussehen..." Die Frau schauderte kurz. „Nun, nicht jeder kann so anständig sein wie ihr und ich, denke ich mal."

Nico Robin entschlüpfte ein kurzes Husten, das verdächtig nach etwas anderem klang und selbst Zorros Lippen verzogen sich etwas nach oben. Erstaunlicherweise jedoch fing Ruffy diesmal nicht zu lachen an noch behauptete er, dass sie Piraten wären, wie die beiden es beinahe erwartet hatten. Statt dessen war sein Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Wurde der Junge von vorne oder von hinten ermordet?", fragte er mit emotionsfreiem Ton.

„Wie bitte?" Die Frau schien entrüstet und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Willst du etwa sagen, wenn er von vorne ermordet wurde...?"

„Bitte nehmen Sie es ihm nicht übel", versuchte Nico die Wogen zu glätten und lächelte der Frau entschuldigend zu. „Mein Freund ist manchmal etwas direkt. Aber könnten Sie es uns trotzdem sagen? Er nimmt es immer sehr persönlich, wenn sich jemand seinem Gegner nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht stellt."

Die Frau war anscheinend nicht überzeugt, denn sie beäugte das Trio noch einmal scharf, dann allerdings erwiderte sie: „Von hinten! Dieser feige Hund hat den Jungen von hinten erstochen, wahrscheinlich als dieser vor ihm flüchten wollte!" Sie seufzte. „Und er war so ein guter Junge. Wisst ihr, seine Eltern haben außer ihm keine Kinder und..."

„ARRRRRGH, DAS REICHT!"

Die Frau, Zorro und Nico zuckten zusammen und einige der Leute drehten sich überrascht um. Die beiden Crewmitglieder starrten Ruffy alarmiert an. Was hatte er denn nun wieder vor? Der Junge war nahe am Ausrasten, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Ruffy, das hatte Zorro schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, gehörte zu den Personen, die äußerlich immer ruhiger wurden, je wütender sie waren. Und momentan starrte der Gummimann mit eiskalten Augen völlig bewegungslos zu den Bergen. Der Schwertkämpfer ahnte Übles...

„Zorro, Nico", sagte Ruffy plötzlich wieder leiser. „Wir gehen da rauf."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sag mal, hast du mir nicht zugehört?", ereiferte sich die Frau nach einer angemessenen Schrecksekunde. „Da oben versteckt sich ein skrupelloser Mörder, der sich nicht am Alter seiner Opfer stört! Glaubst du im Ernst, der verschont euch, nur weil ihr noch jung seid?"

„Ach, wissen Sie, Ruffy hat sich noch nie an der Skrupellosigkeit seiner Gegner gestört", murmelte Zorro halblaut, während er an Arlong, Don Creek und Sir Crocodile zurückdachte.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Ruffy?", wollte Nico wissen, aber als sie keine Antwort bekam, seufzte sie und wandte sich an die Frau: „Weiß man, ob der Kerl Waffen hat?"

„Ihr wollt es tatsächlich versuchen, nicht wahr?", presste die Frau wütend über so viel Tollkühnheit hervor. „Ihr wollt ihn wirklich suchen? Das ist kein Kinderspaziergang! Was glaubt ihr, warum wir noch niemanden dort hinauf geschickt haben? Weil wir auf die Marine warten! Wir können hier lediglich warten und ihn daran hindern, auf einem Schiff zu fliehen, aber jeder, der dort hinaufgeht, riskiert sein Leben!" Sie machte verärgert eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Aber es ist euer Leben, das ihr aufs Spiel setzt. Ja, vermutlich hat er die Waffe, mit der er den armen Kiruzo getötet hat."

„Gut", gab Ruffy bekannt und sah die Frau an, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Es würde mir gar nicht gefallen, einen Unbewaffneten zu töten, auch wenn er ein Mörder ist."

„Und ich hatte gehofft, einmal nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen", seufzte Zorro und tätschelte seine drei Schwerter. „Nun, vielleicht ist der Kerl wenigstens eine Herausforderung. Wenn er ein Schwertkämpfer ist, überlässt du ihn mir, ist das klar, Ruffy?"

„Wo müssen wir langgehen, damit wir ihn finden?", erkundigte sich Nico bei der Frau, die anscheinend immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was sie da hörte.

„Da lang", meinte diese und zeigte hinter die wütende Menge. „Aber ihr rennt in euren sicheren Tod."

„Oh, das denke ich nicht", entgegnete diese beruhigend lächelnd. „Wir haben noch vieles zu erledigen, bevor wir es uns erlauben können zu sterben. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um uns."

„Nico!" rief Ruffy, der mit Zorro bereits weitergegangen war. „Kommst du endlich? Wir müssen diesen Hund noch schnappen, bevor sich die anderen Sorgen machen!"

„Das ist doch verrückt!", erdreiste sich die Frau ein letztes Mal, obwohl sie bereits einzusehen begann, dass es sinnlos war. „Er wird euch töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Dieser Mann ist ein Verrückter, versteht ihr nicht?"

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Nico grinsend. „Diesmal bekommt er es mit jemandem zu tun, der noch viel verrückter ist als er." Damit winkte sie der fassungslosen Frau zu und ging den Jungs nach, die bereits am Ende auf sie warteten. Vielleicht wurde es hier ja doch nicht so langweilig, wie sie gedacht hatte.

„Aaah, das tut gut", nuschelte Chopper glücklich, während er gleichzeitig sein Getränk schlürfte. „Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht."

„Schon gut", meinte Nami, die ihn missbilligend ansah. „Mir wär's nur lieber, du würdest nicht so schlürfen. Ein paar Leute schauen schon. Du benimmst dich wie Ruffy!"

„Echt?", fragte Chopper so erschrocken, dass Nami lachen musste.

„Na ja, nicht ganz", gab sie immer noch schmunzelnd zu. „Aber allein schon die Vorstellung ist abschreckend, nicht wahr?"

„Kann man wohl sagen", murmelte der kleine Elch und schob seinen Drink weit von sich. Er schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich sein Käpt'n jedesmal aufführte, wenn Sanji aus der Kombüse kam und das Essen verkündete. „Nein, soweit darf es auf keinen Fall kommen. Doc Kuleha würde mich umbringen, wenn sie herausfände, dass ich mich so aufführe."

„Nun ja, das würde sie auch aus geringeren Gründen", bemerkte Nami, während sie sich an die unkonventionelle Ärztin zurückerinnerte, die sie auf Drum kennen gelernt hatten. „Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne."

„Na ja, sie hatte dann und wann ihre kleinen Launen", untertrieb Chopper hemmungslos, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Lehrmeisterin verteidigen zu müssen. „Aber sie war ja nicht wirklich schlecht."

„Sagt ja auch keiner", stimmte Nami zu und trank kurz. Dann grinste sie. „Auf jeden Fall nicht in ihrer Nähe."

„Jetzt hör auf, über sie zu lästern!", brauste der kleine Elch auf. „Mach dich nicht über sie lustig! Immerhin hat sie dir das Leben gerettet, falls du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst!"

„Hehe, ist ja schon gut, Chopper", wehrte Nami ihn gelinde beunruhigt ab. „Ich mein's ja gar nicht so, sie ist eine tolle Frau, vielleicht ein bisschen geldgierig..."

„Als wenn DU ihr in dieser Sache einen Vorwurf machen könntest!"

„... aber sie hat ein gutes Herz", beendete die Meisterdiebin ungerührt ihren Satz, während sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Dieses Getränk war gar nicht so schlecht, vielleicht sollte sie Sanji auffordern, ein paar Flaschen hier einzukaufen. „Nun, bist du fertig? So langsam sollten wir uns wohl wieder auf den Weg machen. Die anderen warten vielleicht schon auf uns."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", meinte Chopper und warf einen gequälten Blick zu den Paketen, die sie neben sich aufgestapelt hatten. „Also auf geht's."

„Nun zieh doch kein solches Gesicht", schimpfte Nami und stand auf. „Die paar Kleinigkeiten..."

Im nächsten Moment flogen ihre und die Köpfe aller Leute im Cafè herum, als sie den Schuss hörten. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie sich erschrocken an, dann wechselte Chopper in seine Elchform und rannte in Richtung des Geräuschs davon. Nami blickte unschlüssig zwischen ihren Paketen und dem davonlaufenden Elch hin und her, dann murmelte sie einen Fluch, zog ihre Klimataktstöcke, die Lysop ihr gebastelt hatte, aus dem Gummiband an ihrem linken Bein heraus und rannte ebenfalls los.

„Wer auch immer dieser blöde Schütze ist", grollte sie, während sie an erschrockenen Leuten vorbeirannte, „für meine Sachen wird er aufkommen – sonst hat er ein Problem!"

„Mann, wann kommen die endlich zurück?", meckerte Lysop, während er lustlos auf die Silhouette der Stadt starrte. Momentan hatte er einfach keine Lust zu basteln, die Stadt war öde und bis zum Essen dauerte es noch eine Weile, wie Sanji lautstark verkündet hatte, als der Lügenpirat eine Frage riskiert hatte. Was also tun? Wenn die anderen endlich zurückkämen, dann könnten sie wenigstens auslaufen und diese öde Insel für immer hinter sich lassen.

„Wüsste ich auch gern", meinte Sanji, der soeben aus der Kombüse getreten war. Das Essen war jetzt nahezu fertig, er brauchte es nur noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Herd lassen und aufzutischen. Aber da ohnehin keiner da war... „Wenn sie nicht bald kommen, wird das Essen wieder kalt."

„Nun, diese Aussicht dürfte zumindest Ruffy schnell wieder hierher treiben", stellte Lysop fest und sah prüfend zu den kleinen Gassen hin. Nein, noch immer nichts, auch keine bekannten Stimmen. „Meinst du, wir können ohne sie anfangen, wenn sie noch länger wegbleiben?"

„Nix da!", entgegnete der Koch und sah Lysop warnend an. „Hier wird nicht aufgetischt, bevor Nami und Nico wieder an Bord sind. Die beiden sollen hier keinesfalls darben."

Lysop verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel. „Aber bei uns hast du nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns mit kalten Resten begnügen müssen, nicht wahr?", brummte er, rückte aber vorsichtshalber einen Meter weit vom Koch weg. „Egal, ich will ja nur wissen, was die so lange in der Stadt hält. Sieht ja weiß Gott nicht so interessant aus..."

Der Schuss, obwohl hier am Meer schon von zahlreichen Geräuschen überlagert, ließ die beiden jedoch schnell verstummen. Wer von so vielen Leuten gejagt wurde wie sie, der musste früher oder später ein Gehör für Gefährliches entwickeln.

„Verdammt!", rief Sanji und biss auf seine Zigarette. „Das kam doch aus der Stadt, oder?"

„Bin mir nicht sicher", entgegnete Lysop, der inzwischen bereits seine Weitsichtbrille justierte. „Für mich hörte es sich noch weiter weg an, irgendwo da aus den Bergen..."

„Aus den Bergen?" Sanji zündete sich einen neuen Glimmstengel an und inhalierte beruhigt. „Na, dann sind unsere Hohlköpfe wohl kaum in Gefahr."

„Wenn du dich da nur nicht irrst!", erwiderte Lysop. „Ich hab da oben grade Ruffy gesehen! Und anscheinend prügelt er sich mit jemandem!"

„Oh nein", stöhnte der Koch und schlug sich an die Stirn. „Kann er nicht einmal jedem Streit aus dem Weg gehen? Jetzt ist das Essen wieder im Eimer." Damit sprang er über Bord, landete sanft auf dem Kai und rannte los. „Los, Lysop, nicht so lahm", rief er nach hinten. „Wir müssen verhindern, dass ihnen was passiert! Immerhin war Nico bei Ruffy!"

„Kannst du eigentlich nicht mal an was anderes denken?"

„Wo ist der Kerl bloß?", fragte Ruffy und sah sich ratlos um. „Sie sagten doch, er wäre in diese Richtung geflohen."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass er hier auf weiter Flur auf uns warten wird", knurrte Zorro, der neben ihm herging. Sie hatten einen Pfad gefunden, der auf den ersten höheren Hügel hinaufführte, bisher aber niemanden gefunden. Da der Weg so schmal war, dass nur zwei nebeneinander gehen konnten, marschierte Nico hinter den beiden, scheinbar gelangweilt, in Wirklichkeit jedoch angespannt. „Denkst du wirklich, jemand, der Kinder von hinten tötet, würde sich dir zu einem fairen Kampf stellen?"

„Egal, jedenfalls knöpf' ich mir den Kerl vor", meinte Ruffy und lockerte sein Handgelenk. „Der wird bereuen, dass er's ausgerechnet mit uns zu tun bekommt."

„Ihr solltet lieber auf die Umgebung achten", empfahl ihnen Nico mit ihrem aufreizend gelassenen Tonfall. „Vielleicht werden wir bereits beobachtet."

„Na und?", fragte Zorro verächtlich. „Ich glaub kaum, dass dieser Mörder eine echte Gefahr für uns ist. Nicht bei den Gegnern, mit denen wir's schon zu tun hatten."

„Genau. Stärker als Sir Crocodile kann er ja wohl kaum sein." Ruffy ließ beide Fäuste zusammenkrachen. „Soll ich mal nach ihm rufen?"

„Lass das!", zischte Nico und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Vielleicht hat er uns ja noch gar nicht entdeckt, auch wenn ich mir das kaum vorstellen kann. Er muss ja nur einen Weg bewachen. Vielleicht hat er uns bereits im Visier."

Zorro blieb stehen. „Was hat es denn dann für einen Sinn, wenn wir ihm hier perfekte Zielscheiben bieten?", fragte er, misstrauisch um sich spähend. „Sollten wir nicht lieber einen anderen Weg wählen?"

„Wenn du einen anderen kennst..."

„Ach, mir reicht's!", schimpfte Ruffy und ballte die Fäuste. „Nico, könntest du nicht wieder Augen an meinem Arm wachsen lassen? Dann könnten wir den Kerl vielleicht entdecken."

„Das ist aber ziemlich gefährlich", wandte die ehemalige Baroque-Agentin ein. „Wenn dieser Mann uns jetzt schon im Visier hat, könnte er einen von uns anschießen, wenn er diese Aktion sieht."

„Sie hat Recht, Ruffy", wandte auch Zorro ein. „Das Risiko sollten wir nicht eingehen."

„Ich will den Kerl aber schnappen!", entgegnete der Gummimann wütend. „Außerdem ist es schon spät und ich will das Abendessen nicht verpassen! Los, wir machen's so, wie ich gesagt habe!"

„Auf deine Verantwortung, Boss", resignierte Nico und kreuzte ihre Hände vor der Brust. „Fleur des Yeux!", befahl sie, worauf an Ruffys Arm mehrere Augen sprossen.

„Cool!", bekräftigte der grinsend. „Dann bin ich jetzt dran. GUM GUM ..." Er streckte seinen Arm weit hinter sich, wobei er den schimpfenden Zorro beinahe getroffen hätte und ließ ihn gleich darauf zurück und in die Höhe schnellen. „... FERNROHR!"

Ein, zwei Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts. Dann jedoch folgten die Ereignisse sofort aufeinander. Nico öffnete die Augen und sagte: „Ich sehe ihn!" Gleich darauf traf eine Kugel Ruffys Arm prallte, ihn dehnte und wieder zurückgefeuert wurde. Darauf folgten zwei Schreie, einer von einem Felsen in der Nähe, der andere von Nico, die mit einer Hand eins ihrer Augen abgedeckt hatte.

„Na warte, jetzt hab ich dich!", brüllte Ruffy und rannte auf den Felsen zu. „GUM GUM PISTOLE!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Zorro Nico zugewandt und sah sie mit undeutbarem Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Ist es schlimm?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein, nein, geht schon wieder", beruhigte ihn die junge Frau und nahm die Hand vom Gesicht. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es wirkte nicht ganz echt.

„Das ist deine Schwäche, nicht wahr?", bohrte Zorro weiter. „Deine Teufelsfrucht ist unglaublich mächtig... aber einen Teil der Schmerzen, die deine gewachsenen Körperteile einstecken müssen, spürst du auch."

„Gut erkannt", presste Nico zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie schien wütend zu sein, dass er dieses Geheimnis erraten hatte. Sie machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Wieso hilfst du Ruffy nicht?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er Hilfe braucht", entgegnete der Schwertkämpfer. „Es ist ziemlich still, hörst du nicht? Wahrscheinlich hat er den Kerl bereits erledigt."

„Schön, dann sollten wir ihn jetzt verhören!", blaffte ihn Nico an und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Vielleicht erfahren wir dann, warum man ihn für einen Mörder hält."

Zorros Augenbraue zuckte. „Hält?", wiederholte er. „Wieso hält?"

Nico drehte sich genervt um. „Weil es mir seltsam vorkommt, dass jemand, der uns so gut im Schussfeld hatte wie dieser Mann, erst auf uns schießt, als Ruffy seine Teufelskräfte zeigt – und dann auch nur in den Arm schießt und nicht auf den Kopf. Die Sache war doch ohnehin schon sehr seltsam, als die Frau uns einen gefährlich aussehenden Typen beschrieb. Wenn ich einen Mord begehen will, dann will ich so unauffällig wie möglich sein."

„Da hast du mehr Erfahrung als ich", witzelte Zorro, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Nun, wahrscheinlich wurde der Typ von dem Jungen überrascht. Kann ja sein, dass er ihn nicht töten wollte."

„Eben wegen wahrscheinlich und vielleicht sollten wir ihn befragen", bemerkte Nico und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Felsen zu, hinter dem Ruffy bereits wieder laut zu reden begonnen hatte. „Und zwar möglichst bevor unser Käpt'n den Mann völlig zusammenschlägt. Ruffy, lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Der Gummijunge hatte den am Boden liegenden Mann offenbar wüst beschimpft und war ziemlich perplex, dass er jetzt unterbrochen wurde, aber Nico gönnte ihm nicht die Zeit eine Frage zu stellen. Sie schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab und rief: „Ich will ihn befragen. Geh von ihm weg."

Ruffy, der bis dahin bedrohlich über dem Mann aufgeragt hatte, schien wie hin- und hergerissen zu sein. „Wieso?", fragte er.

„Lass sie einfach machen, Ruffy", schaltete sich nun auch Zorro ein, der lässig am Felsen lehnte und den Fremden musterte. „Sie weiß schon, was sie tut. Wenn nichts Gescheites rauskommt, kannst du den Kerl immer noch in den Boden rammen."

Der am Boden liegende Mann krümmte sich, als er diese Worte hörte und hob beide Arme vor das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht gerade viel Kleidung an, eigentlich nur eine kurze, wettergegerbte Hose und einen Gürtel, an dem einige Gegenstände baumelten. Seine Haut war nicht so bronzefarben, wie man es von einem Eingeborenen erwartete, aber er war trotzdem brauner als selbst Nico. Außerdem waren sein Oberkörper und beide Arme mit Tattoos verziert, die immer wieder ein Zeichen aufwiesen: ein starrendes Auge. Alles in allem wirkte der Kerl zwar nicht allzu zivilisiert, aber wie ein gefährlicher Mörder sah er auch nicht aus.

„Schön", meinte Nico und ging vor dem Mann in die Hocke. „Ich möchte dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen – und es wäre in deinem eigenen Interesse, dass du sie wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest. Ansonsten überlasse ich nämlich meinem Boss..." Bei diesen Worten zeigte sie auf Ruffy. „... wieder die Ermittlungen, verstanden?"

Der Mann nahm die Hände vom Gesicht weg und nickte langsam.

„Gut. Also, als erstes: Bist du der, den sie in der Stadt dort unten suchen?"

„Ich war es nicht", stieß der Mann hervor und wich etwas zurück. „Ich habe den Jungen nicht ermordet!"

„Davon habe ich noch gar nichts gesagt", erwiderte Nico ruhig. „Aber wenn du schon davon sprichst: Wieso bist du aus der Stadt geflüchtet, wenn du nicht der Schuldige warst?"

Zunächst schwieg der Mann, aber nach einem Blick auf Ruffy gab er seinen Widerstand auf. „Weil ich den echten Mörder gesehen habe", gab er zu. „Ich hab gesehen, wie er den Jungen aufgeschlitzt hat und als er dessen Taschen durchwühlte, hab ich ihn von hinten niedergeschlagen. Danach wollte ich den Burschen zunächst den Leuten überlassen, aber am Schluss habe ich ihn geschnappt und bin hier herauf geflüchtet."

„Wieso?", unterbrach ihn Zorro. „Damit hast du dich doch nur verdächtig gemacht."

„Ach?" Der Mann schnaubte. „Und du denkst, die Leute hätten mir geglaubt, wenn ich ihnen gesagt hätte, wie es war? Der Kerl, den ich ausgeschaltet habe, war zwar auch ein Fremder und ist vermutlich ein Pirat, aber immerhin ist er _zivilisiert._" Er spie das Wort nahezu aus. „Sein Wort wäre gegen meins gestanden. Was glaubt ihr wohl, wem sie geglaubt hätten?"

„Gutes Argument", gab Zorro zu.

„Hmmm", machte Nico. „Wenn der Kerl den Jungen aufschlitzt hat, wie du sagst, warum hast du dann sein Schwert oder auch sein Messer nicht bei dir? Ich nehme an, das kleine, verzierte Ding, das du da an deinem Gürtel trägst, gehört dir und sonst hast du nur deine Pistole mit. Wo ist die Waffe des Mannes?"

„Er hatte keine Waffe", entgegnete der Mann leise und sah weg. „Ich glaube, er hat Teufelskräfte benutzt, um den Jungen zu töten."

„Was, Teufelskräfte?", wiederholte Ruffy.

„Ja." Der am Boden Liegende schauderte anscheinend bei der Erinnerung. „Ich kam um die Ecke, als ich sah, wie der Junge gerade weglaufen wollte. Der Kerl hob die Hände und... und plötzlich schoss etwas Sichelförmiges aus seiner Hand auf den Jungen zu. Es durchbohrte ihn und warf ihn an die Wand. Als ihn dieser Mistkerl auch noch ausrauben wollte, hab ich mich angeschlichen und ihn niedergeschlagen."

„Hört sich für mich nach einem normalen Wurfstern an", meinte Zorro. „Manche Kopfgeldjäger verwenden die Dinger. Sieht mir nicht nach Teufelskräften aus."

Der Mann schnaubte abermals. „Denkst du. Ich habe mir natürlich angesehen, was den Jungen getötet hat. Der Mörder hatte das Ding schon herausgezogen, wahrscheinlich, um kein Beweismittel zurückzulassen. Es war ein Stück seines Fingernagels, aber so hart wie Eisen und rasiermesserscharf! Damit hat er den Jungen getötet!"

Nico pfiff leise. „Wenn deine Geschichte stimmt, dann hattest du Glück, dass er dich nicht bemerkt hat", urteilte sie. „Aber hast du Beweise dafür?"

„Beweise?", echote der Mann. „Na ja, ich kann euch den Typen zeigen, den ich gefangen habe. Das Stück Fingernagel hab ich auch noch in der kleinen Höhle, in der ich mich verkrochen hab. Aber dazu müsstet ihr mit mir mitkommen."

„Wir gehen erst mal nirgendwohin", entschied Ruffy und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Nicht, bevor wir nicht sicher sind, dass du irgendwelche Komplizen hast."

„Das kann ich euch aber nicht beweisen", entgegnete der Mann mutlos. „Ihr werdet mir schon vertrauen müssen, wenn ihr euch von meiner Unschuld überzeugen wollt. Entweder das oder ihr übergebt mich dem Mob da unten in der Stadt." Auf die fragenden Blicke ergänzte er: „Ich hab mich nahe an die Stadt rangeschlichen, so dass ich hören konnte, was sie sagten. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie derart reagieren, wäre ich an Bord irgendeines Schiffes gegangen. Aber ich dachte, das würde man annehmen. Dummerweise hab ich wohl eine Blutspur in die Berge hinauf gelegt."

„Wirklich nicht besonders schlau", kommentierte Nico. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Wieso bist du in dieser Kleinstadt?"

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe mal hierhin, mal dorthin", meinte er ausweichend. „Seit man mich von meiner Insel verbannt hat, hab ich kein Zuhause mehr."

„Tja, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Nico, als sie wieder aufstand. „Wie du gesagt hast, könnten wir dich den Leuten übergeben oder dir bis in deine Höhle folgen, für die es keine Garantie gibt und uns in Gefahr begeben. Was sollten wir tun?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht und sah zu Boden.

„Was meinst du, Käpt'n?", wandte sich Nico an Ruffy. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Hmmm", machte dieser nachdenklich. „Du glaubst, er könnte noch Komplizen haben, die auf uns warten?" Als Nico nickte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Dann gehen wir. Er war zwar schwach, aber vielleicht sind ja seine Freunde stärker."

„Du Hirni", rief Zorro und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, hat er keine Komplizen! Außerdem geht's hier nicht um Spaß, sondern um Leben und Tod... seins oder unsere." Er sah den Mann kalt an. „Ich halte nichts von Lynchjustiz, also bin ich dafür, dass wir den Kerl begleiten. Ich denke, wenn wir vorsichtig sind, können wir auch mit seinen eventuell vorhandenen Spießgesellen fertig werden. Aber wenn du uns reinzulegen versuchst, Bursche, dann..." Er bleckte seine Zähne und ließ sein Kitetsu aus der Scheide gleiten. „... lernst du meine Schwerter kennen. Aus nächster Nähe."

„Hat er jetzt Freunde oder hat er keine?", fragte Ruffy verwirrt. „Ach, egal. Ich bin jedenfalls dafür, dass wir ihm folgen."

„Wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät ist", murmelte Nico. Als alle Köpfe zu ihr herumflogen, legte sie die Hand ans Ohr. „Hört ihr nichts? Mir ist so, als würden Stimmen vom Weg heraufkommen."

Augenblicklich erstarben alle Geräusche, als alle gespannt lauschten.

„Verdammt, du hast Recht", fluchte Zorro und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Die Leute kommen rauf, um ihn da zu suchen!"

„Nein!", schrie dieser und erhob sich schwankend. Ruffy schien ihm doch mehr zugesetzt zu haben, als man ihm ansah. „Die dürfen mich nicht kriegen! Ich bin unschuldig!"

Noch bevor Zorro sein Schwert ziehen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und lief den Weg hinauf. Als Ruffy wieder eine seiner Attacken ausführen wollte, legte ihm Nico die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann kreuzte sie wieder die Hände vor der Brust.

„DEUX FLEURS!"

Plötzlich schoss aus dem linken Arm des Flüchtigen eine Hand und hielt die rechte fest. Gleichzeitig geschah dasselbe bei den Füßen, sodass der Mann stolperte und hinfiel.

„Cool", kommentierte Ruffy grinsend und ging zu dem Mann hin. „Du wirst schön dableiben", sagte er zu ihm. „Schließlich willst du doch deine Unschuld beweisen, oder?"

„Verdammt", stieß der Mann mit Angst in den Augen hervor. „Habt ihr etwa alle Teufelskräfte?"

„Nicht alle", entgegnete Zorro, der ebenfalls hinzutrat. „Aber wie willst du seine Unschuld beweisen, Ruffy? Er sagte doch selbst, dass er nur in seiner Höhle Beweise hat und da herauf kommt ein wütender Mob. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob uns die überhaupt zuhören werden."

„Ach? Und wenn wir sagen, dass wir ihn mit rauf nehmen, um uns seine Beweise anzusehen und ihn dann wieder runterbringen?"

„Ich denke kaum, dass das funktioniert", verkündete Nico behutsam. „Immerhin sind wir hier auch Fremde. Die werden uns nicht mehr trauen als ihm."

„Aber wir können ihn auch nicht diesen Leuten überlassen... zumindest nicht, solange er keine Gelegenheit hatte sich zu verteidigen", ergänzte Zorro und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Jetzt stecken wir in der Zwickmühle... wieder mal."

„Wir sollten uns jetzt schnell klar werden, was wir tun wollen", empfahl Nico, die immer noch den Mann festhielt. „Da kommen schon die ersten Leute."

„Zorro, bewach den Mann", entschied Ruffy und stellte sich vor den Verfolgten. „Nico braucht vielleicht gleich ihre Hände."

„In Ordnung, Boss", meinte Zorro, zog sein Schwert und hielt es dem Mann an die Kehle. Gleich danach ließ Nico ihre Körperteile an ihm verschwinden und drehte sich zur Menge um. „Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust, Ruffy."

„Wird schon schief gehen."

„DAS wollte ich nicht hören!"

Inzwischen war bereits eine ansehnliche Menge zusammengekommen. Die ersten Leute waren stehen geblieben, weil sie den am Boden liegenden Mann erspäht hatten, der hinter Ruffy lag. Einige andere schoben zwar noch lautstark rufend nach, aber langsam kam die Menge zum Stillstand.

„Wer bist du, Junge?", schrie eine Stimme aus dem Mob. „Gehörst du zu diesem Mörder?"

„Nö", antwortete Ruffy genauso laut. „Wir sind nur heraufgekommen, weil wir mit ihm kämpfen wollten. War aber nicht der Rede wert."

Gemurmel entstand in der Menge und einige blickten Ruffy respektvoll an. „Gut", rief eine andere Stimme über die anderen hinweg. „Dann gib uns den Mistkerl heraus, damit er bekommt, was er verdient!"

Ruffy grinste kurz und zog seinen Strohhut ins Gesicht. „Nein", schrie er zurück.

Wieder entstand Gemurmel, diesmal allerdings unwillig. „Was soll das?", rief die Stimme wieder. „Der Kerl hat einen Mord begangen! Er verdient das Schafott!"

„Er behauptet, dass er unschuldig ist", erklärte Nico laut. „Er sagt, er habe den wahren Schuldigen in einer Höhle auf diesem Berg versteckt. Er möchte, dass wir mitkommen und uns selbst davon überzeugen."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", warf eine andere Stimme, diesmal weiblich, ein. „Damit will er doch nur Zeit schinden, damit er fliehen..."

„Nico-Schätzchen? Bist du das?"

Gleich darauf zwängte sich ein blonder Junge im Smoking durch die Menge. Als sein Herzchenblick auf Nico fiel, schmolz Sanji wie üblich dahin. „Ah, ich wusste doch, dass ich deine melodische Stimme wiedererkannt habe, meine Schöne", säuselte er.

„Sanji?", fragte Ruffy und lachte. „Was machst du denn hier? Und wo sind die anderen?"

„Wir sind hier", entgegnete eine gelinde verärgerte weibliche Stimme und gleich darauf drängte sich Nami ebenfalls durch die Menge, gefolgt von Lysop und Chopper. „Wieso musst du uns eigentlich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Ruffy?"

„Mach ich doch nicht mit Absicht. Aber der Kerl behauptet nun mal unschuldig zu sein."

„Wieso musstest du ihn überhaupt jagen?", fragte Lysop nervös. „Hattest du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

„Nö."

„Moment mal", erschallte plötzlich wieder eine Stimme aus der Menge. Sie zitterte leicht. „Ruffy? Bist du etwa... Strohhut-Ruffy der Pirat?" Gleich nach dieser Frage ging ein Ruck durch die Menge und mehrere Leute hoben ihre improvisierten Waffen. Alle Blicke waren auf Ruffy gerichtet, der wiederum grinste und die Hand zum Gruß an den Hut hob.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Ruffy, bist du verrückt?", zischte ihm Nico zu. „Wieso musstest du das sagen? Jetzt glauben sie uns bestimmt kein Wort mehr!"

„Ich hab's ja gewusst, dass dieser Tag kein gutes Ende nimmt", seufzte Zorro und zog ein zweites Schwert.

Auch die anderen fühlten sich offenbar in der Nähe der Menge nicht mehr sehr wohl, denn sie gingen rasch zu Ruffys Gruppe hinüber. Alle von ihnen hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, sofern sie welche hatten. Angespannter konnte die Lage wohl kaum noch sein. Überall in der Menge wurde getuschelt. Man hörte Worte wie „100 Millionen" und „gemeingefährlich" umherirren.

„Na toll", murmelte Chopper, der einen Rumbleball aus seiner Tasche zog. „Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte das Schwerste an diesem Tag hinter mir."

„Halt den Mund, Chopper", erwiderte Nami bissig, ohne die Menge aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihre Klimataktstöcke kampfbereit erhoben, ebenso wie Nico ihre Hände in Kampfposition gebracht hatte. Die Augen der Attentäterin glänzten eisig, ebenso die von Zorro und Sanji. Lysop war die Angst deutlich anzusehen, aber seine Schleuder zitterte nicht. Ruffy selbst wartete einfach mit einem gelassenen Grinsen ab.

„Was verlangst du für den Mörder, Strohhut-Ruffy?", fragte eine nervöse Stimme aus der Menge. „Willst du freien Abzug? Den kannst du haben, obwohl die Marine inzwischen wohl ganz in der Nähe ist. Wir wollen nur ihn."

„Ihr kriegt ihn aber nicht", entgegnete Ruffy, während seine Freunde scharf Luft einsogen. „Jedenfalls nicht, bevor er uns die Höhle gezeigt hat. Wenn er uns reinlegen will, dann bringen wir ihn wieder zu euch runter, einverstanden?"

„Und wer sagt uns, dass er und ihr keine Kumpane seid?", wollte eine weitere Stimme wissen. „Vielleicht wollt ihr ja nur alle hier abhauen!"

„Leute, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich", schaltete sich Sanji in das Gespräch ein. „Da ihr schon von Ruffy gehört habt, dürfte euch klar sein, dass sein Kopfgeld 100 Millionen Berry beträgt. Glaubt ihr wirklich, er wäre noch hier, wenn er wirklich fliehen wollte?"

Das trug nicht gerade zur allgemeinen Beruhigung der Lage bei. Nami gab dem Koch einen Rippenstoß und senkte ihre Waffen. „Hört mal, wir wollen hier keinen Ärger. Wenn dieser Kerl wirklich schuldig ist, dann liefern wir ihn auch aus. Ihr könnt ja meinetwegen zu dieser... Höhle mitkommen."

„Dort oben ist nicht mehr genug Platz für alle", antwortete ein Mann aus der ersten Reihe. „Und wenn nur wenige mitgehen, habt ihr leichtes Spiel mit uns."

„Das ist doch jetzt auch nicht anders", bemerkte Zorro wohlweislich so leise, dass niemand es hörte.

„Ihr müsst euch entscheiden", rief Ruffy und verschränkte die Arme. „Entweder kommen ein paar von euch mit oder ihr wartet, bis wir euch den Kerl oder den wahren Mörder bringen. Wir gehen jetzt jedenfalls rauf und ihr könnt uns nicht davon abhalten."

Einige Momente lang war wieder hektisches Gemurmel zu hören, dann wandten sich die hinteren Reihen zum Gehen. Nach und nach verschwanden die Leute wieder den Berg hinunter.

„Das wird euch noch Leid tun, Strohhut-Bande", rief ein Mann, der noch weiter vorn stand. „Die Marine wird euch und euren Freund schon da runterholen, ihr werdet schon sehen! Und dann wird nicht nur er sterben, sondern ihr auch!"

Damit verschwanden sie. Die Anspannung zwischen den Freunden wich langsam und sie ließen ihre Waffen sinken. Lediglich Zorros Schwert lag immer noch an der Kehle des Mannes.

„Da hast du uns ja was Schönes eingebrockt, Ruffy", beklagte sich Lysop noch immer ganz zittrig auf den Knien.

„Wieso? Ist doch alles gutgegangen."

„Von wegen alles gutgegangen", schnaubte Nami. „Wieder eine Stadt, in der wir uns nicht mehr sehen lassen können! Ich dachte, du würdest diese beiden Kindsköpfe aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten können, Nico."

„Kindsköpfe?", fragte Zorro, aber er wurde ignoriert.

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hättet ihr Ruffy etwas auszureden versucht, das er sich fest vorgenommen hat? Außerdem schien der Kerl hier zu Anfang wirklich ein übler Bursche zu sein."

Alle Augenpaare wandten sich dem Mann zu, der noch immer stumm auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht zu rühren wagte.

„Wie heißt er überhaupt?", brach Chopper schließlich das Schweigen.

„Das haben wir ihn noch überhaupt nicht gefragt", erkannte Ruffy.

„Cabbog", murmelte der Gefangene schnell. „Ich heiße... Cabbog."

Sanji sah noch einmal zur Menge zurück. „Tja, da wir wegen dir jetzt ziemlich in der Klemme stecken, solltest du uns mal zu dieser berühmten Höhle führen, Cabbog."

„Wenn wir den Leuten den echten Schuldigen nicht bringen", überlegte Lysop laut, „dann werden sie ganz schön sauer auf uns sein – egal, ob wir Cabbog jetzt ausliefern oder nicht."

„So weit sind wir noch nicht", unterbrach Zorro die Gespräche. „Als erstes müssen wir überlegen, ob wir jetzt schnell auf unser Schiff zurückgehen und abhauen, bevor die Marine hier ankommt... oder ob wir das riskieren und uns diese blöde Höhle ansehen."

„Also, ich bin für Abhauen", rief Nami resolut. „Wäre nett, wenn wir einmal ohne Kampf von einer Insel wegkönnten!"

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", pflichtete ihr Nico bei. „Dennoch ist das die Entscheidung des Käpt'ns, oder, Ruffy?"

„Stimmt", ergänzte dieser fröhlich. „Und ich bin dafür, dass wir uns diese Höhle ansehen. Mit der Marine werden wir schon fertig." Damit streckte er Cabbog die Hand hin. Dieser zögerte zunächst, ließ sich jedoch von Ruffy aufhelfen, als dieser ihn angrinste.

„Muss das sein, Ruffy?", fragte Chopper gequält. „Müssen wir die Marine unbedingt wieder auf unsere Spur bringen?"

„Das sind sie ohnehin schon, weil ihnen die Leute von uns erzählen werden", seufzte Sanji und warf seinen Zigarettenstummel weg. „Schön, dann besuchen wir eben diese Höhle." Er sah den Berg hinauf. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie diesen ganzen Ärger auch wert ist. Geh voran, Cabbog. Und ich warne dich, versuch keine faulen Tricks." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Mitglieder des Teams schweifen. „Du weißt ja jetzt, mit wem du es zu tun hast."

Cabbog sah alle schweigend an, dann nickte er und setzte sich in Trab. Die Strohhut-Bande folgte ihm und besiegelte damit ihr nächstes Abenteuer.

_Und in der nächsten Folge von „One piece":___

_In der Höhle von Cabbog finden die Freunde tatsächlich einen gefesselten Piraten, der Sanjis Lehrmeister Rotfuß-Jeff von früher kennt. Cabbog bittet Ruffy, ihn auf seinem Schiff mitzunehmen, da er zurück zu seiner Heimat will, die von Sir Crocodile einst verwüstet wurde. Plötzlich tauchen jedoch Schwierigkeiten in Gestalt der Marine auf. Werden die Freunde Cabbog mitnehmen? Dies alles erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge von „One piece"!_


End file.
